Ghost in the Machine
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Slightly AU. Gozaburo Kaiba returns. He is not quite done with the Kaiba brothers, but can an unlikely ally save them in time? Noa, a mysterious hacker helps them get revenge against their stepfather. But just who is this green haired boy anyways? NoaxSet
1. Vows of Revenge

Sigh, another new story...sorry for not updating the others, but I have been in a weird mood lately. I have also recently become obsessed with Noa Kaiba! Yeah...so this is a fic about him. It's going to be Noa/Seto, actually. I started writing this because I can't find any good Noa/Seto fics!

So...read if you dare! **Warning: **This chapter contains a brief (not so graphic) rape scene, and mentions of child abuse! This will also contain light yaoi in later chapters so don't read if you don't like!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Yugioh! Or the characters! ...But I DO own the root-beer float flavored sucker I am currently eating...

**

* * *

**

Ghost in the Machine

**Chapter 1: Vows of Revenge**

Somewhere in the vast nothingness of cyberspace a green haired boy sat up. His eyes closed tightly as he forced back the pain that shot through his body. He sat there in near silence; the only sound was of his own panting and broken sobs. Eyelids parted to reveal irises of blue. The once sparkling sapphires were faded to a dull color. He struggled to his feet, nearly slipping because of the pool of red liquid that had gathered around his nude body. He glanced down worriedly at his reflection in the bloody puddle. Was he really hurt that bad?

A sinister chuckle echoed around him. The boy's eyes widened as tears streamed freely down his face. He stumbled backwards, falling onto his side. A fresh wave of pain seared through his lower body. Desperately he bit back his tears. An ominous figure approached him, kneeling beside the mess of blood. A sly grin adorned the creature's face. It cocked it's head questioningly at the young teen. "Ah, what's wrong my boy? Are you not happy to see me?" The monstrosity asked, feigning hurt. Without waiting for a reply, the creature gabbed him and sank its teeth into his flesh. An arm wrapped around the youth's waist bringing him closer. The green haired boy gave a soft sob before submitting to the monster's will. It would have been pointless for him to fight, just like it had all the times before. He grimaced and shuddered as vile hands slid over his flesh. The boy forced back a scream when he felt the sharp penetration. He bit down on his lip until blood poured into his mouth and down his face. The creature on top of him chuckled darkly as it licked the blood away. He sobbed as a wave of nausea flowed over him.

Once the creature was done with him it threw him aside and cleaned itself up. A disgusting grin was still glued to its face as it stared down at the broken boy. Chuckling softly, it spoke to him. "As fun as this has been I have better ways to waste my precious time." It told him coldly. "After all, I have a company to reclaim. Those orphan brats have tarnished my name long enough." The figure turned and calmly walked away from him, shifting into the form of a wealthy business man as it went. Hate filled cerulean eyes followed him as he left. The boy sat up shakily, ignoring the pain, and glared down at the bloody pool. "I'll make you pay for this…father. I swear I will!" He said furiously.

He glanced down at his hands; a small smile broke onto his face. His hands began to glow faintly. "You don't realize how strong I have become here." He muttered softly. The dark abyss dropped away, replaced by a calm field. With a snap of his fingers the blood was cleared away and replaced by an outfit of brilliant white, with purple embroidery on the edges. He sat down on the soft grass, wincing slightly. Then he pulled up several screens, which would track the monster's progress through the digital world. The teen smiled to himself. "Yes, you _will _pay dearly." He promised loathingly. He glanced down at one of the data screens, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the man's destination. 'KaibaCorporationSatelliteMD173' was displayed on the screen. His breath hitched in his throat. "That's…that's one of the original missile satellites…" He said shakily. His fingers flew across a newly materialized keyboard in an effort to figure out the missile's target. He gasped at what he saw:

**Target 1: Kaiba Corporation Building**

**Floor 37 sector A**

**Operation Target: Kaiba, Seto**

**Target 2: Domino Junior High School**

**Room 104**

**Operation Target: Kaiba, Mokuba **

**Targets Locked?**

…**Confirmed, launch KCMD015 Missiles**

The teen let out a shaky breath and pulled up another screen. _'No! I won't let him win!' _He thought determinedly. He bit his lip. _'I hope I'm not too late…' _He though as he glanced down at the timer.

**Predicted Time Before Impact:**

**Target 1: 0:29:31**

**Target 2: 0:59:31**

He wrenched his gaze away from the screen and began typing furiously. He immediately ran into the satellite's security system. **'Password?' **It asked him. He sighed and glanced back at the clock. He growled. "Damn it! I don't have time for this!" He said, turning his attention to a blank screen. He quickly searched out the Kaiba Corp. mainframe, hoping to combat the missiles. He frowned when the system rejected his hacking. Seething, he glared at the screen. "Of all the times to be a genius with an amazing security system…this is _not _it!" He said furiously. Trying again, he stretched his knowledge and was able to bypass the firewall. He sighed in relief, but his success was short lived. His jaw dropped. "It's…Kaiba Corp. has been converted into a _gaming_ company!" He said in shock.

He growled. So much for plan A and plan B…he decided to take a different approach. The boy sighed deeply, hoping the new CEO wasn't as stubborn and cold as predecessor had been. Finding the main system for sector A, he hacked into the computer network on floor 37. The green haired boy pulled up a dialogue box on his screen. This was his only chance to save the CEO…blue eyes widened when he realized he had tripped the alarm.

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik**: Kay! One chapter down! (praises self) Anyways...if you can't guess who the main character is, you need to watch a _**lot**_ more Yugioh... 

Loved it? Hated it? Please send me a review!** Note**: Reviews make me very happy!


	2. First Contact and a Double Blow

Hey People! Here is chapter two. This update is for** ChibiChan610** for being the first to review this fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or the characters!

This chapter is the start of Seto and Mokuba's POV. I will get back to Noa in a few chapters. Right now he isn't doing much besided hacking and reaserch, so that would be kind of boring, as opposed to the Kaiba brothers whose lives are in danger.

**

* * *

**

Ghost in the Machine

**Chapter 2: First Contact and a Double Blow**

Startled Kaiba Corp. employees gathered around the main control panel of sector A37. The flashing alarm lights and siren had the majority in an uproar. On the other side of the room, a door slid open to reveal a disgruntled brunet teenager. Seto Kaiba, the 16 year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. glared at his employees. "What is going on here?" He demanded. "I leave the room for thirty seconds and something happens? Why am I not surprised?" He seethed. A tall black haired male stepped forward hesitantly. "M-Mr. Kaiba, Sir…someone has hacked into the main security system!" The scientist reported. Seto Kaiba bit his lip and strode over to the controls. "Impossible! Nobody could infiltrate my system…" He said angrily…yet someone had, someone from outside of his company.

The blue eyed brunet began to assess the system breech, but when he tried to reach the other internal networks he noticed that the hacker was isolating his control. He growled, slamming his fists down on the desk. "Uhg! This can't be happening!" He said through clenched teeth. He sighed, preparing to take drastic measures. "Johnson, cut off the main energy supply and reboot the system. The black haired man faltered, not sure if he had heard right. "S-sir?" He stuttered. Seto snarled, glancing back at the screen. His anger melted into a state of shock when he read the text in the newly opened text box.

"**_Seto, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have enough problems already."_**

He blinked. Another dialogue box opened for his response.

"**Who are you and why are you doing this?" **He asked.

"**_That's not important Seto. Your life and the life of your brother are in danger right now; I have come only to warn you." _**Was the response. Seto shivered. **_"Currently, two missiles are on their way to Domino City. One is targeting your company and the other one is aimed at Domino Junior High." _**Seto gasped as he was shown the countdown screen.

"**Who is doing this?" **He asked. There was a pause before he received a response.

"**_Gozaburo Kaiba." _**The hacker told him. Seto frowned, his eyes flicking between the timer and the message.

"**That's impossible, my stepfather is dead!" **Seto replied angrily. There was only 9 minutes left before the first missile was due to impact.

"**_You have to get out of there. You have to trust me Seto, I have nothing to gain by lying to you." _**The hacker insisted.

Seto bit his lip and looked back at his staff. If this was true, he had no right to endanger them…and Mokuba might be in danger too. Seto sighed. "Alright everybody, this building must be evacuated immediately!" He announced. Shocked and distraught employees stared back at him. He growled. "This is not a drill, get moving!" He told them. Seto pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called security, ordering a full evacuation of Kaiba Corporation. The brunet grabbed the briefcase containing his laptop and followed the panicking people out of the room and into the elevator.

When he reached ground level, Seto glanced up at his company in time to see a large missile smash through the windows of floor 37. It exploded, obliterating the entire sector. His eyes widened when he saw the damage. "…Damn…I have to get Mokuba!" He shouted. Seto called for a driver and sped off towards Domino Junior high.

A scared secretary looked up at the tall CEO. "S-Sir…you can't go into the classrooms during this time!" She said, running to catch up with him. Seto gave her a cold glare. "A missile is scheduled to land somewhere in this school in less than half an hour. I'm here to get my brother before that happens." He stated. She blinked. "A missile?" He nodded. "Yes, now go have the school evacuated before anyone gets hurt." He said. She frowned. "B-but Mr. Kaiba…I don't have that kind of authority!" She told him in exasperation. He stopped and glared at her. "Then talk to whoever is in charge! The lives of the children and staff should be more important than some technicality!" He spat. She nodded dumbly and ran back towards the office. Seto continued on to his brother's classroom.

Mokuba yawned, laying his head down on his desk. He was bored. Very bored. Nothing exciting _ever _happened in his English class. He silently wished that something would happen…like a fire drill. He smiled sleepily to himself. _'Yeah…a fire drill would be perfect right now…' _He though. The class jumped when the door was flung open. It hit the wall with a loud crack. Mokuba looked up in surprise to see his brother standing in the door way. The older boy looked distressed. Mokuba blinked, knowing something was wrong. "S-Seto! What's going on?" He asked fearfully. Seto took a deep breath. He was exhausted from all the running. "Come on Mokuba." Was his only response. The strict teacher glared at him. "Not so fast Mr. Kaiba! You need a good reason to take a student from class!" She told him. Furious, Seto reached up and turned on the Television.

"…This is just in…footage of the missile that impacted Kaiba Corp. just moments ago…" The reporter said. He turned to glare at the teacher. "Is that a good enough reason, ma'am?" He asked calmly. The elderly woman gaped at the screen. He sighed. "Another missile is targeting the school and should land shortly. I suggest you spread the news and evacuate the rest of the students." He said, leading his raven haired sibling out of the room. The teacher blinked, coming out of the shock. "Okay students! I want you to help me warn the rest of the classes! Meet outside by the flagpole as soon as possible." She said, allowing the rest of her students to file out of the room. As she had finished speaking, a message came over the intercom. "All students, staff members and visitors must evacuate the school immediately!" The Principal shouted. A slight panic started as people of all ages rushed out of the building.

Mokuba looked up at his brother with teary eyes. "Seto…is it true…is Kaiba Corp. gone?" He asked fearfully. "And is the school really in danger?" Mokuba asked. Seto took a deep breath. "Only one floor of Kaiba Corp. was destroyed, the structure will hold I believe…but the school might not be so lucky." He told his brother. Mokuba bit his lip when he saw the projectile missile in the distance. "Everybody move back!" A police officer ordered. The masses of Teachers, students, and concerned parents watched as the school was blown apart. Hardly anything was left standing. Mokuba blinked back tears. "Who would do something like this?" He asked his older brother. Seto stroked Mokuba's raven colored hair. "Someone hacked into my system before the first missile landed. I was warned to evacuate the building and that the school was also a target. The hacker said that Gozaburo was to blame." Mokuba looked up at him in surprise. "But I thought he was…" Seto nodded, obviously thinking the same thing.

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik**: Well this chapter didn't come out very well...please review anyways! I like to know what the readers are thinking. 

...And I appologize for having the anonomous reviews disabled...I love you guys too, but my inbox is already abused! Gomen, I really am sorry!


	3. The Second Anonymous Contact

Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope...still don't own...

**

* * *

**

Ghost in the Machine

**Chapter 3: The Second Anonymous Contact**

The ride back to the Kaiba mansion was silent. Both Kaiba brothers kept to their own thoughts and worries. The limousine stopped at the front door to let them out. Seto sighed as he helped his brother out and picked up his briefcase. Mokuba looked up at him, and broke the heavy silence. "Big brother, what do you think is going on? Gozaburo can't really be back can he?" The boy asked fearfully. Seto sighed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I don't know Mokuba, but I intend to get answers." He said irritably. Mokuba nodded, smiling softly. He knew that if anyone could figure it out, it was Seto.

"What about that hacker from before? Do you think that person will contact you again?" Mokuba asked. Seto blinked. He hadn't thought of that possibility. "Perhaps." He replied reluctantly.

They walked into Seto's office to go over the information about Gozaburo's death. All information pointed to that conclusion – that the man was deceased. Seto rubbed his temples. "It has to be some kind of hoax. The man is dead. End of story. People don't just come back to life." Seto reasoned. Mokuba frowned. "Yeah…but if it was the hacker that sent the missiles, the person wouldn't have warned you, right?" He asked. Seto nodded. "That is understandable…but our mystery hacker also told me they would have no reason to lie…but then why blame Gozaburo, since the man is obviously in no condition to pose a threat?" He asked. Mokuba sighed. "None of this makes sense…" The boy muttered.

Seto sighed and pulled his laptop from his metal briefcase. "I might as well assess the damage to the company." He told his younger brother, who nodded in return. Seto turned the machine on and sat back to wait for it to boot up. He moved his mouse to the Internet Explorer icon and clicked it, hoping to be able to use his satellite to check the internal damage to his company. As soon as he connected, though, a familiar dialogue box popped up. Seto tensed, hissing softly in apprehension. Mokuba looked over at the screen curiously.

"**_Still alive?" _**Appeared on the screen.

"**Yes, fortunately." **Seto replied moodily. Mokuba blinked. "So is this your hacker Seto?" He asked. His brother nodded stiffly.

"**_I was beginning to worry." _**The hacker replied. Seto glared at the screen.

"**And you care why?" **He asked bitterly. There was a long pause.

"**_Should I have let you and your brother die? I could have." _**Was the reply. Seto snorted.

"**Well if you are in the mood to be 'helpful', then please explain what is going on." **Seto demanded. Another pause followed.

"**_I told you, Gozaburo is after your lives." _**The hacker insisted. Seto's temper flared.

"**And _I _already told you…Gozaburo Kaiba is dead!" **Seto replied furiously.

"**_I know." _**Seto frowned at this.

"**Then why insist he is behind this charade?" **The brunet CEO asked.

"**_Have you ever heard of Virtual Reality? His soul was preserved in a cyber universe when he died, so in a way he IS still alive…but not in the sense you are familiar with…" _**Seto's eyes widened when he read this. He remembered his own games that required inventions that separated the soul from the body. He shivered.

"**I am somewhat familiar with Virtual Reality." **He replied.

"**_Good." _**The mystery person replied. **_"That will make this easier to explain. He is currently moving freely through cyber space and has occupied an old Kaiba Corp. satellite…the KaibaCorporationSatelliteMD173 to be exact." _**Seto blinked.

"**The what? What does 'MD' stand for?" **He asked in confusion.

"**_It's a secret Satellite that was used by Gozaburo before you inherited Kaiba Corp. MD stands for 'Military District'. I tried to stop the missiles earlier, but it requires a password that only _HE _knows." _**The hacker replied. Seto sighed.

"**Why did you help us anyways? Not just to be 'nice' I'm guessing. Seems to me that you know him personally from what you have said." **Seto said. There was an awkward silence that followed.

"**_I hate Gozaburo. That bastard is going to pay for what he has done to me! I would do just about anything to keep him from reclaiming Kaiba Corp._" **Seto gave a small smirk.

"**At least we can agree on that much." **Seto said.

"**_I must go now, but I'll contact you when more information becomes available." _**The hacker told him. A moment later, the dialogue box faded away.

Mokuba sighed and turned to his older brother. "Do you think we can trust this person, Seto?" He asked. Seto Kaiba rubbed his temples. "No, but we don't have much choice right now. This guy might be the only one who can help us…as much as I hate to admit it." The CEO mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik**: Another chapter done...hopefully I can get the next one up within a week...maybe...I will try! Thank you to all the people who are actually reading this! 

...and as always, please review!


End file.
